Talk:Jim Henson Cameos
posthumous cameo This is from Episode 4192. Do we want to include it here? We have illustrated cameos, so I thought I'd ask. —Scott (talk) 12:43, November 18, 2009 (UTC) cameo vs. role I don't know what I had in my mind as far as what Jim Henson did on screen in Neat Stuff To Know and To Do last July, but now that I've seen it, it's clear that his appearance is indeed just a cameo even though he does have some lines. Given that, I've got a screenshot ready to go on this page, but I'm also thinking that the tiny section at his main article also doesn't really fit, especially since it's just the two left. Would anyone object to moving those back here? —Scott (talk) 21:51, 7 May 2007 (UTC) :I never really liked the move. I fully agree with re-integrating the items back here. Especially with the re-formatting of the cameo pages with the note headers, I think it makes more sense to include them all here, and when necessary, add a note below ("Featured/Starring"), etc. That's how I handled it with Richard Hunt (Puppetman) and Bill Barretta (Jack and the Beanstalk: The Real Story). The only one I'm not so sure on is The Jim Henson Hour, only because the hosting gig in that seems closer to his appearances as himself in talk shows, documentaries, etc., but I don't see any harm in including it for the sake of completeness. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:58, 7 May 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, done. —Scott (talk) 22:42, 7 May 2007 (UTC) :::Maybe this is the cough syrup talking, but do you think maybe we should just change the names of the articles to something like "Jim Henson Appearances", etc? That way we don't have to differentiate between starring roles, cameos, guest starring roles, etc. — Joe (talk) 14:12, 8 May 2007 (UTC) ::::I wouldn't oppose that, but I do think it's nicer to keep them organized this way. They're still all in one place, but easier to process. —Scott (talk) 14:42, 8 May 2007 (UTC) starring roles It's my feeling that his appearances in The Jim Henson Hour and Neat Stuff To Know and To Do are starring roles rather than cameos. They're not trying to be cute about the fact that Jim Henson is appearing in those the way other cameo appearances are. Also, I'm taking out the ref to What's My Line, otherwise we'd be listing every talk show appearance here as well. -- Scott (talk) 17:57, 6 July 2006 (UTC) :I agree, but maybe there should be an "Also see..." at the bottom? I'd still like to see it in a comprehensive list of Jim Henson appearances. -- Joe (talk) 18:02, 6 July 2006 (UTC) ::We could have a "Starring roles" section on his main page maybe? -- Scott (talk) 18:20, 6 July 2006 (UTC) :::That makes sense to me. Is it possible to have a link on the cameo page that takes you directly to the "Starring Roles" entry, rather than just to the top of the Jim Henson page? -- Joe (talk) 18:23, 6 July 2006 (UTC) ::::Done, and done. -- Scott (talk) 18:43, 6 July 2006 (UTC) Hopper thug If the Hopper thug is the one I think you're thinking of, I don't think that's Henson. I can post a picture later for debate. -- Scarecroe 19:53, 16 Dec 2005 (UTC) :I concur. I've scrutinised that beard with an intense scrute, and the sensors detected no sign of Jim. TV's KB 15:23, 18 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::Agreed. Until evidence supporting this claim is presented, I'm removing it from the page. Example of good evidence: I would have sworn that it wasn't Frank Oz that we see in the press room in GMC, but others have persisted over the years. Danny pointed me to a line in the Muppet Show Fanclub Newsletter that very specifically points it out. Unless the Newsletter editors were smoking longbottom leaf, I can't argue with that kind of source. -- Scarecroe 01:23, 20 Dec 2005 (UTC)